The Path You Choose
by Can't fight the Addiction
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Sequel to Fighting what is Fate. Kit and Jacob are ready to take the plunge and get married. But like any mythical relationship, there's bound to be mythical trouble. The question is, can their love survive it?
1. Special Day

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

**Hello everyone! Well this is the sequel to _Fighting what is Fate._ Sorry it took so long but I hope you all remember, I have a life, and school and friends. So I might not be able to update that frequently considering this is my Junior year of high school and you know what that means. An endless sea of testing (sigh). And I'll be working on other fics too and even though I should be a one-fic at a time girl, this one I can't shake from me so I gotta do it. Anyways, I hope you all like the first chappie and I hope most of my readers have not already left me (tear). So please enjoy and of course, REVIEW!

* * *

**It was a cold October day; leaves in different shades of red littered the forest grounds. The day had finally arrived. After all the planning, the tedious arrangements, and the growing impatience of the bride, today was finally reality. It was nothing lavish, only seating for the guests and a lovely, little altar at the front of a great oak. Christmas lights lit up the tree, blinking along the leaves. The outdoor occasion had been the groom's idea of course. After all, he spent most of his days there, doing what he and his pack do best. The night sky was dotted with bright stars and the moon shining down on the aisle. The late night wedding was to accommodate the obvious problem of one of the attendees. This day was to be a day of joy. So everyone had to be happy. The guest had already begun assembling for the small affair. In a makeshift tent off to the side, were the bridesmaid and groomsmen waiting to walk down the aisle.

"I can't believe they're actually getting married!" squealed Kim, who was fidgeting with her twice dry-cleaned dress. She took a compact out of her small clutch and checked to see her make-up was right and her hair in place, just the many trials of being a bridesmaid.

"Come on Kim," began Jared, her boyfriend and escort of the night, "It's been how many years that they've been engaged?"

"I know, I know. But it just seems so unbelievable to me that this is really happening."

"What's hard to believe?"

Kim opened her mouth to respond but their small chat was interrupted by their cue. The traditional wedding song echoed through the woods, scattering some of the frightened animals. They couldn't very well play an organ outside or find one for that matter, so they opted for a keyboard borrowed from one of the guests.

It was a small wedding, only the couples' closest friends and family. They were seated on their respective sides and watched the couples march down the aisle.

Jacob stood at the altar, in his best collared shirt and tie. He wanted to go for a much laid back, loose sort of look, but it was undeniably chilly outside and the warmest thing he could find was Billy's tweed blazer. It itched and was embarrassing for him to be seen in. But all these thoughts of annoyance and shame went away as soon as he spotted those gray eyes.

He wasn't used to seeing her with make-up but the occasion did call for it. Kit was not so keen on putting on _this mask_ as she called it. Then came the choosing of the dress that seemed to take forever. The hours of preparation and pain were exhausting and all she wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep. But she reminded herself that this was a special day. She especially liked that Jacob was admiring the new her. The two of them smiled at each other.

It was but five years ago that the two had reconnected after a long time apart and fell in love. It was five years ago that Jacob's werewolf heritage was revealed and Kit was found out to be a half-vampire. It was at this time that she followed the fate set for her and defeated the feared vampire villain Ferdinand.

And it was during this that Jacob proposed. Now it was five years later and here they were, still very much in love and still anxious to see what lay ahead of them. The song came to a halt for only second, to signal the guests to rise.

The two broke their gazes off each other and turned to see the happy bride.

Emily was beautiful in her simple white dress. The thin veil couldn't hide her wide and joyous smile. Her hands grasped her bouquet tight as she neared Sam, who was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He awed at the beauty of his literally blushing bride. After all the years he'd been with her, she never looked as beautiful as she did now. Her hand reached for his as she came to a halt. He gently grabbed it and pulled her towards him. The minister began his sermon as soon as the song had ceased.

Kit bounced the now six year old Cole on her knee as to stop him from running around. It seemed the older he got the more lively he was. To her right, her sixteen year old brother Penn, his teen years were her worst nightmare. Her aunt Bevy and her three cousins, Beau, Caleb, and Julie, were seated in the pew behind them. Kit hung on every word coming out of the minister's mouth. She imagined how one day, these vows would be exchanged between her and Jacob. It was a concept that she at first was critical of. But what these many years proved to her and the hard times had shown her, was that he was the man she wanted to share her life with.

Kit's eyes wandered to the bridesmaid section behind Emily. She saw Kim, smiling at the happy couple and very honored to have been asked to participate in the wedding. After all, Kit was there when Emily told her. She remembered it as being like four year old getting her _Barbie_ dream house. Then her eyes went from Kim to Leah. She had a quaint smile on but Kit saw right the façade. Leah was hurting, a lot. And no one could really blame her. She was watching the man she once loved marrying her cousin. Kit could not help but feel sorry for Leah. Not only because it was as though she was getting a huge slap in the face, but also because she could not move on. In had already been several years and she had not found anyone let alone imprinted.

Then came the most emotional and binding of the ritual, the exchanging of rings. Sam slid the small ring onto his love's thin finger and she a gold band on his broad one. Then sealing it with a kiss, they were married.

* * *

The reception after was at a local dining hall on the Reservation. Everyone danced and laughed and of course congratulated the now married couple.

"I'm so happy for you Emily." Bevy said as she hugged her.

"Thank you so much Bevy. I'm so glad you all could make it."

"Well, how could we? Kit kept reminding us for the past two weeks."

"Hey! It was only because Kim was calling every minute of every day."

She chuckled. "Well I hope you're having good time. Help yourself." She said pointing towards the table covered with an array of food.

"I'm hungry mom." Whined Julie who grasped onto Kit's elbow.

"Kit, could you take her over? Beau's missing again."

"Alright."

She picked up Cole, which took much effort for he was getting heavy, and led Julie over to the food table. After she was handed her plate, Julie began picking her favorites and some sweets.

"Hey, anything healthy gonna be on that plate?" Kit teased.

She pouted. "Do I have to?"

"You don't, but your mom is going to lecture if otherwise."

"…fine."

"Good girl."

The screams and cheers of the female guest came from behind Kit. She looked to see them crowding on the dance floor and all extending their arms up. She knew what was going on: the bouquet toss. Kit rolled her eyes. Her luck wasn't always the best when it came to the ritual. As soon as Julie was done filling her plate, they headed back for thir table. They were seated with Billy and Jacob, along with Embry and Quil. While they were gone, Paul joined the already crowded table and as soon as he saw Julie, his eyes lit up. The two had imprinted around the same time, Jake and Kit had. Yes, there was a very big age difference, but their relationship was no different than that of Quil and Claire.

They were almost over to their table when the cheer of the large crowd increased as the small bundle of flowers came hurtling down in Kit's direction. She made no movement towards it, as her arms were full holding Cole. Luckily, it didn't land in front of her... but Julie. On top of her plate of food, lay the bouquet of wildflowers. Julie looked up from her plate up to Kit who immediately looked at Paul. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. Embry and Quil started laughing their heads off and were teasing and punching him. Jacob quietly chuckled to himself.

They finally made it to the table and took their seats. Paul and Julie started talking about anything they wanted as usual. Jacob stared across the table at his love. She grinned at him as he got up from his seat and walked over to her.

"Hey."

"Uh, hey."

"Dance with me?"

Her eyes looked at him with disbelief. "You dance?"

"Of course." He said insulted. She looked over at Embry who shrugged and motioned for her to go on. She looked back at him and grabbed his hand.

"…okay then."

He led her onto the dance floor, and playing a slow song, he held onto her waist and her, his shoulders.

"Soon enough, our day is coming." He declared.

"I know. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"You've changed your mind?"

"No way. I've been waiting five years to marry you."

"Well can you wait four more months?"

"For you I can."

She leaned in closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"It was really nice of Emily to have this all at night."

"Well what with your… condition and all."

"Yeah."

Being a half vampire, Kit was extremely cautious around sunlight. If she were to stay in it long enough, she would be dust. She learned this the hard way back in Hungary. But not all memories of Europe were all bad. There she met the people of the Sanctuary led by Arthur, her ancestor Helena's mentor and friend. Kit, herself came to think of him as a father figure.

She missed them terribly. She hadn't seen them since the last time they were there. Memories of her second family brought up painful ones of her mother, who died months after she came to La Push. She still thought of her daily but didn't like to dwell of the past. She was now only looking forward to the present and what it had in store for her. She was enjoying her dance with Jacob, this peaceful moment.

"When are you going back to UW?" he questioned.

"Tomorrow morning. I have an exam."

Kit considered it both a blessing and a miracle that she was accepted to the University of Washington. But she knew that the money the Cullens donated was also a hefty reason. She hadn't seen them in so long, which was odd considering their Bella, her Izzie, was her best friend.

"Have you seen Is lately."

He looked down at her with questioning eyes. She thought that after all these years Jacob had moved on from his first love. He had, but it was still a moot point for him.

"No, why?"

"Just-"

There was a rustle outside, too swift for any animal in those parts. Through the music and people chattering, Kit could hear something outside, something not human. Jacob saw the alarm in her face and immediately called the others forward. He motioned for Sam to not worry and stay with the guests.

The small group went through the kitchen and out the back to see what exactly was waiting for them outside.

They scanned the darkness looking for any sign of movement. To Kit's highly sensitive ears, she heard a cracking twig in the distance. With her great speed she headed in the direction and found herself in a small clearing not too far from the dining hall. In the center of the small space was a dark figure crouching down. By the broad shoulders and thick frame, she could tell it was a man.

Although his body was shadowed in darkness, she could tell he was staring straight at her, he looked as though he were ready to run but she yelled

"Stop!"

The force of her voice and the power exuding from her startled the figure. He sauntered over as she took a step back. She could hear Jacob calling her name from a distance. She turned her head to see which direction he coming from when all of a sudden, the stranger was right in front of her. The man looked very intimidating but showed no signs of aggression. She took a deep breath and asked

"Who are you?"

His hand stretched out towards her and she slapped it away.

"Hey! I didn't say _touch me please!_ I asked _who you are_."

He laughed. "I don't remember you being this feisty. You've grown so much Kitty."

She looked at him perplexed. Nobody had called her Kitty since she was a kid. And the only one who did now-a-days was Billy.

"Who are you?"

He stepped back away from her, into the shining light of the moon. The beam revealed a muscular man, very rugged, with a scruffy look and face. Kit saw his face. She recognized his face. But she couldn't believe it.

"Uncle Kurt?"


	2. All Will Be Revealed Soon Enough

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

**In Election news, YAY Obama is here! But sadly Gay marriage has been outlawed here, sigh. Let us ope that these changes he promised will be for the better, shall we.**

**Anyways I know that this chappie is extremely short but please understand that I'm pretty tired now-a-days and unlike Fighting What is Fate, the words are not flowing like they used to. So my apologies.**

**And on another note, I will be going through FWIF for editing and a few tweaks here and there, so if you notice anything different it's because I'm a perfectionist.  
**

**

* * *

**It was raining that day, I remember. Now that I think about it, it's always raining in Forks. But this day was different because it made the already grim atmosphere all the more depressing. I wasn't surprised to see that not many people were attending the burial. Kurt and Bevy preferred to live away from the crowds and neighbors. They only needed each other and their family, they would always say. Our money problems were seriously out of bounds, but we couldn't miss Kurt's funeral. We especially couldn't leave Bevy to grieve alone. The twins were only three, too young to understand what was happening. And Caleb, trying to keep face bottled all that pain inside.

I'd never seen her so sad in my life. She'd usually been so cheerful and full of life. The tears streaming down her face and her in all black, she was indeed now a widow. I stood next to mom who held onto Bevy, comforting her. I admired my mom so much. She was a strong woman, to be able to leave all her problems behind her to help those she loves. I was especially impressed with her diligence… since _he_ was there with _her_.

I knew _dad_ would be coming, Kurt was his brother after all, but I at least thought he'd have enough respect not to bring his fiancé. I made sure to cover Cole up so that he wouldn't see his good-for-nothing father and Tara, our soon to be step-mother who was dressed in a black mini dress of all things.

Penn tried not to stare at the two but he stole a few glances here and there. I buried my annoyance, Kurt deserved better than that. I swear I could not see how he and my dad were brothers. He was such a sweet guy, always remembered everyone's birthdays, gave hugs and kisses, helped out around the house, a good husband but most of all a good person.

I stared at the black coffin before us about to be laid to rest. We buried him that day. Yet here he stood right in front of me, staring straight back at me. He looked different, unshaven and unclean. Not to mention he had the speed of a vampire. No, faster than a vampire. But I didn't want to dwell on such thoughts. My mind was racing, the shock of it all and puzzlement was overwhelming.

"You're…" I managed to utter.

"Alive, yeah." he chuckled.

"But… but how?"

"Kitty, don't you remember? How I "died?""

I was there when mom picked up the phone call from Bevy. She told us he had been out getting groceries, when there was a terrible trucking accident. An oil tanker had collided with a tree spilling the entire container onto the streets. He had skid onto the contents and a small fire in the cab had sparked a fire. Everything within ten feet of the truck was incinerated, including Kurt. The car was melted to the paved street. It was a horrific scene she could barely describe.

"The car was completely destroyed. Hell it was melted to the ground! They couldn't even find a trace of you in the car."

"Which is exactly the way I planned it."

In the distance I could hear Jacob and the others calling out my name. I glanced behind me to see where they were coming from but Kurt grabbed my attention once more.

"Listen to me Kitty, I know you must be very confused right now and a little scared."

"More confused than anything actually."

"All will be explained in time. But as you know we've got company coming this way."

"Whatever you can tell me, you can tell them."

"No Kitty, this is a matter between you and I only."

"But-"

"Like I said, all will be explained later."

And just like that he was gone. I stood there in that spot for several minutes scanning the surrounding area, listening for any trace of where he might have gone. At the snap of a twig, my whole jerked towards that direction but instead of Kurt, I stood face to face with Jacob.

"Kit, why do you always run off like that?" he said aggravated.

I grinned. "It's not my fault you guys are slow." He rolled his eyes and sighed. I tried to hide my nervous twitching at the thought of Kurt. He said he would tell all later. But when? And where? And most of all, would Bevy receive such courtesy?


	3. Author's Report

Hello all. Sorry if you were expecting a chappie but I just wanted to tell you that I'm currently editing Fighting What is Fate, so if you notice that some chapters are missing or a few sentences and commas here and there and what not, that's why. So yeah just wanted to report and also I kind of want to know what you think of the story so far and if it's going in the right direction. Advice is always appreciated.


	4. Time Consuming

**Disclaimer: Any characters you may recognize from the Twilight series created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

**Hey guys! So sorry I'm late. Testing is on the rise and school's been a pain in my bum. But Yay, late Happy New Year and Christmas! Here's this month's chappie, hope I didn't disappoint and all of you are still with me (sniff). **

**Oh and another thing, remember last year's poll for Kit's wedding gown? Well I seem to have lost the winning dress' picture... I'm so sorry! I forgot to save it so I'll just pick the runner up. Once again so sorries and hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**I found my Sociology exam extremely hard this week. It wasn't because I didn't study or some petty reason like it. I was too preoccupied with Kurt's return. I had spent the past six years believing he was dead, leaving his wife and kids to suffer. Then last weekend, he showed up out of nowhere, looking the exact same way he did six years ago. Not only that, he seemed to gain some new… talents. That speed, which I witnessed with my own eyes, was not human. And yet it was not vampiric. His agility was more on par with my own, dare I say, even faster. But how could that be? My great ancestor, Helena, was supposedly the last Dhampir or half-vampire after the Volturi had exterminated most of the race. Now I'm the only one. At least I thought so. Is Kurt a Dhampir like myself? Or something else.

I looked up at the clock and saw that class would end soon. I hurried through my test as fast I could and afterward prayed for a good grade. College life was indeed trying. Every week an exam and on weekends, homework that piled over my bed. But I felt I couldn't really complain. I was after all going to the University of Washington, a great school. I never would have been able to afford it if it weren't for Is and the Cullens. After I received the check in the mail I drove over to their mansion to thank them personally but when I got there, the house was empty.

I was confused to say the least. She said she was sticking around. I found no trace of them. All the furniture was gone, dust had already settled on the floor and the railings of the staircase. It was as though they had left awhile back.

Weeks after I tried reasoning their sudden departure but couldn't find any. There were no threats coming from the guys. From what Is told me, wandering vampires weren't exactly a problem for them. So why did they leave?

As I walked to my next class, my thoughts became centered around my approaching wedding. These five years had passed in almost the blink of an eye. Jacob and I were getting married in a matter of months. It was still sinking in. If someone had come up to me fifteen years ago and said I would one day marry Jacob Black, I would have slapped them and called them a "kook". Yet this was my reality. Even though I had years to plan my wedding, I had never actually given it much thought. I left most of the planning details to Bevy and Kim. I wasn't so particular on small things like flower arrangements or what kind of china to use or the color of the invitations. It all seemed so trivial since the only thing that would matter that day is the union between me and Jake.

Once in class, I sat in my seat and opened my binder and what immediately caught my eye was a bright pink _Post-It _from Kim and it read

_Kit, remember tomorrow's fitting is at eight. Don't be late._

Ah yes, the dress. How could I forget such an important detail? Yes ladies and gentlemen, that was sarcasm.

Driving from Seattle to La Push took four hours at most. I had a lot of faith in my blue Camaro. I'd had it since the first year I came to La Push. It was a piece of junk when I got it but Jake and the guys pulled off a miracle. With hand on the steering wheel, I chewed my thumb. Was Kurt still around waiting for my return? I was anxiously waiting to find out what exactly was going on with him. This week had been agonizingly long because all I did was obsess over all of it. Maybe today would help take this craziness off my mind.

* * *

"Hey Jake, is there something wrong with Kit?" whispered Embry. He was trying to inconspicuous but with my hearing it was pretty impossible.

"What do you mean?" responded Jacob. "She looks fine to me."

"It's nothing like that! It's just that… she's been staring down her coffee cup for the past ten minutes."

Crap I was.

I shot my head up to meet the two of their eyes staring back concerned. We were outside on the patio of Emily's house having some coffee. I was waiting for Kim to get ready and Emily, who wanted to tag along.

"Sorry guys, I was a little preoccupied."

"With what?" they both said at once.

"Nothing important." I lied. I didn't want to tell Jacob because I knew he'd worry.

"You sure?"

I nodded and he let it go. He knew I didn't like being pestered. About these things. Finally Kim came out with Emily and the three of us climbed into the car to drive to the bridal store. Bevy was waiting for us there along with the kids. She couldn't find a sitter so she decided to bring them with her. When I got there she was in heated argument with Caleb who was telling her he was old enough not to need a babysitter. She argued back saying he may be older physically but mentally he was still a child. As soon as we walked through the door, she silenced her defiant son and sent him to the seats in the corner. She rubbed her forehead in frustration and quickly calmed herself. It made me sad remembering that Bevy had to raise her kids all by herself.

"Kit", she said walking over to me, "How are you? How is school?"

"Everything's great Bevy."

"I'm so glad you wanted me a part of this." she gushed.

"Of course I wanted you involved! You practically a second mom to me."

She smiled wide, her eyes started getting misty but she kept the tears to herself. I smiled back at her and laid my hand on her shoulder.

"So, shall we get on with this."

Kim came over to join us. "Come on Kit, it's not gonna be that bad."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say."

We looked at God knows how many dresses in all different lengths and colors. I had no idea there that many shades of pink. Some were so tacky I almost laughed at the sight of my reflection. Then there were those that were so hideous I wanted to vomit. After trying on every dress, I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already a quarter to six. I wanted to hurry and go back to my apartment and sleep till Saturday. But I had four more dresses to try.

I put on a strapless, floor length number with intricate designs of lace. As soon as it was zipped up, I felt an almost refreshing cool over me. I turned around to see what would be looking back at me. It was me, that's for sure, but in a beautiful fitted gown that _I_ even thought looked gorgeous. I heard Bevy, Kim, and Emily gasp with delight as I grinned back at m reflection. This was the dress, it was _my_ dress, and it only took five hours to find.

I was pretty satisfied with today's turnout. I had found the perfect dress. The dress that seemed to perfectly reflect me and my personality. I couldn't wait to see Jacob's face when I walked down the aisle wearing my selected gown. Would he smile with delight and see a completely new me?

After we got back from the bridal, I had to immediately head back to Seattle when I remembered the mountain of homework I had for the weekend. I gave Jake a quick kiss goodbye and he told me he'd visit me sometime this Sunday.

I climbed into my car and began my long trek home. The road was vacant as usual. I liked it that way, I didn't have to deal with traffic.

* * *

I was only two hours away from and I was pretty tired. I had to wake up early so that I could spend time with Jake before going to my fitting. I felt my eyes drooping and the headlights before me began to blur. I struggled to keep my eyes open but I found it extremely difficult. I pulled over to try and snap myself out of my stupor. I didn't want to risk driving at the moment. I rubbed my eyes, shook my head, slapped myself a few times but I was still drowsy. I groaned in contempt but was soon interrupted by another voice.

"Want me to drive?"

This was enough to startle me. I jumped up from my seat and I hit my head on the roof.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Careful Kitty."

Rubbing my head I looked over at the passenger seat and saw Kurt.

"Yeah thanks for the head's up."

"Hehe you are my brother's daughter. But luckily you're not too much like him."

"Thankfully." I agreed. "So are you ready to tell what exactly is going on with you?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah but…"

"But?"

"It may come as a bit of a shock."

I cocked an eyebrow. "My fiancée's a werewolf, my best friend's a vampire, and I'm a Dhampir."

"Point." He took a deep breath and held his hands together, placing them on his lap. He turned to face me, his eyes staring down at his folded hands. He then lifted his gaze towards my face and it was then that I noticed that his once blue eyes were now a charcoal black. I waited anticipating what he would say. He sighed and chewed the inside of his cheek before finally speaking.

"Have you ever heard of Abraham Van Helsing?"


End file.
